1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of tires and tire pressure gauges. More specifically the present invention relates to a dust shield for fitting around and removably engaging an air pressure gauge apparatus as described in application Ser. No. 09/963,610 filed on Sep. 25, 2001 fitted to a tire valve stem. The pressure gauge apparatus onto which the dust shield is fitted includes an elongate tubular gauge housing which screws onto a standard valve stem and is coaxial with the valve stem, has a housing connected end screwed onto the valve stem and a housing free end opposite the housing connected end, and preferably includes a pressure indicator display window and has an outwardly protruding and circumferential gauge flange.
The inventive dust shield includes a shield tubular body having a longitudinal shield entry end which receives the gauge housing as the dust shield is slid over the gauge, and a longitudinal shield exposing end through which the housing free end slides out of the dust shield and is exposed for unobstructed viewing of the pressure indicator display window. The dust shield preferably includes a circumferential internal shield channel which is sized and positioned to engagingly receive the gauge flange to releasibly lock the dust shield onto the gauge. The dust shield preferably bows outwardly at its middle section and tapers to narrower ends so that both open ends of the dust shield snugly abut and sealingly grip the gauge and valve stem, while much of the middle segment is spaced outwardly from the gauge housing to limit sliding friction between the dust shield and the gauge housing, making the dust shield easier to slide onto the gauge and to permit more ready deformation of the middle segment as the internal shield channel fits and snaps over the gauge flange. The outwardly bowed middle segment shape also permits user fingers to more readily grip the exterior of the dust shield.
The material from which the dust shield is formed preferably is flexible and resilient to permit momentary dust shield deformation to permit the dust shield to fit over and engage the gauge housing and gauge flange, and preferably is tacky to have a strong friction grip and seal around the gauge housing. The preferred material is silicone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been gauges for measuring the pressure of air contained within vehicle tires. A problem with such prior gauges is that dust can enter the gauges and jam gauge moving parts, preventing reliable gauge operation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a tire gauge dust shield apparatus which encloses the junction between the valve stem and the pressure gauge to prevent entry of dust and dirt which might jam gauge moving parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a dust shield apparatus which removably fits over a tire gauge.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a dust shield apparatus which includes an internal circumferential shield channel sizes and positioned to receive and releasibly engage a circumferential gauge flange.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a dust shield apparatus which is bowed outwardly and spaced outwardly from the valve stem at the dust shield middle region.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a dust shield apparatus which is highly economical to manufacture, simple in design, light weight, compact, optionally transparent to reveal gauge readings and highly durable.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A dust shield is provided for fitting around and removably engaging an air pressure gauge apparatus fitted to a tire valve stem protruding from and in fluid communication with the interior of a tire, the pressure gauge apparatus including a tubular gauge housing substantially coaxial with the valve stem and having a gauge housing connected end secured to the valve stem and a gauge housing free end opposite the gauge housing connected end, the dust shield including a tubular body having an open longitudinal shield entry end which receives and passes the gauge housing as the dust shield is slid over the pressure gauge apparatus and sealingly abuts the tire valve stem and an open longitudinal shield exposing end through which the gauge housing free end slides out of the dust shield and is exposed for viewing and which sealingly abuts the gauge housing.
Where the air pressure gauge apparatus preferably includes an outwardly protruding and circumferential gauge flange, the dust shield preferably additionally includes a circumferential internal shield channel sized and positioned to engagingly receive the gauge flange when the dust shield is fitted over the gauge housing to releasibly lock the dust shield onto the gauge housing. The tubular body preferably has a shield middle section which bows outwardly relative to the shield entry end to be spaced outwardly from the gauge housing. The pressure gauge housing free end preferably includes a pressure indicator display window and a pressure indicator element visible through the indicator display window displaying tire pressure.
The dust shield preferably includes a material which is flexible and resilient to permit momentary deformation of the dust shield to permit the dust shield to fit over and engage the gauge housing. The dust shield preferably includes a material which is transparent, and this material preferably is silicone.
An apparatus is further provided including a tire having a tire interior and a tire stem secured to the tire and in fluid communication with the tire interior; an air pressure gauge apparatus fitted to the tire valve stem, the pressure gauge apparatus including a tubular gauge housing substantially coaxial with the valve stem and having a gauge housing connected end secured to the valve stem and a gauge housing free end opposite the housing connected end; and a dust shield having a tubular body having a longitudinal shield entry end and being fitted around the gauge housing, the entry end sealingly abutting the valve stem.
Once again, where the air pressure gauge apparatus preferably includes an outwardly protruding and circumferential gauge flange, the dust shield preferably additionally includes a circumferential internal shield channel sized and positioned to engagingly receive the gauge flange to releasibly lock the dust shield onto the gauge housing. The tubular body preferably has a shield middle section which bows outwardly to be spaced outwardly from the gauge housing. The pressure gauge housing free end preferably includes a pressure indicator display window and a pressure indicator element visible through the indicator display window displaying tire pressure.
A dust shield is further provided for fitting around and removably engaging an air pressure gauge apparatus fitted to a tire valve stem protruding from and in fluid communication with the interior of a tire, the pressure gauge apparatus including a tubular gauge housing substantially coaxial with the valve stem and having a gauge housing connected end secured to the valve stem and a gauge housing free end opposite the gauge housing connected end, the dust shield including a tubular body having an open longitudinal shield entry end which receives and passes the gauge housing as the dust shield is slid over the pressure gauge apparatus and sealingly abuts the tire valve stem.